


For Services Rendered

by CapnShellhead



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Bucky Barnes, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Bucky Barnes doesn’t like being indebted to anyone. So, he comes up with a way to pay Tony back for the help he’s given him.





	For Services Rendered

**Author's Note:**

> Initially a prompt fill on [tumblr](https://capn-shellhead.tumblr.com/post/177434338409/37-buckytony-lie-to-me-then)
> 
> Enjoy!

Stark was a strange one.   
  
Bucky had heard that before. The winged one, (Sam, his mind supplied) had said as much during one the lunches Bucky sat through. Steve liked to host those every now and then. Get Bucky back out in the world, so to speak. During them, Bucky rarely spoke as much as he listened to Sam and Steve talk.   
  
They spoke about the Avengers. About the team. Bucky didn’t understand it. After everything that happened in Germany and Siberia, it seemed unlikely that they’d ever be a team again, let alone speak so highly of each other. But the world had ended and Steve and Tony had put it back together again.   
  
One of the first things Stark had done was invite Bucky to the mansion. Bucky had gone because he may be a lot of things but he wasn’t a coward. If Stark wanted to finish their fight, he’d handle it. But something in him suspected that wasn’t why Stark had called. When he arrived, Stark’s face tightened and he came right over to Bucky to apologize.   
  
He’d given him a room in the mansion. A place to stay and a closet full of clothes. A place where he’d be safe and finally get the psych eval he’d been offered in the first place.   
  
It was overly generous and Bucky was more than appreciative but it put him more than a little on edge.   
  
Bucky didn’t like owing people.   
  
He’d never been good at it. Not when he was younger and his family was low on funds. Not even when it was Steve offering him food or cash, even knowing Bucky had offered him the same in the past.   
  
It made him feel unsettled and he had to pay the benefactor back in some way.   
  
But what could Bucky possibly offer the man who gave lodging away like candy? First off, Bucky was broke and didn’t have anything valuable to sell. He couldn’t paint or draw something for Stark, not that he’d want that to begin with. And he certainly couldn’t give Stark his parents back.   
  
So, Bucky offered the only valuable thing he’d ever had.   
  
He offered Stark the Winter Soldier.   
  
He hadn’t told him. Why would he? It’d put Stark on edge and worry Steve even more. He was fully in control. None of the quiet calm that came with being under. He was the soldier in name only.   
  
It had seemed like a crazy idea at first but then he realized that Stark lived his life like he was on borrowed time. He rarely looked both ways before crossing the street. He didn’t use any of the safety gear required in the lab. He never put too much thought into things before sacrificing himself in the field.   
  
Bucky recognized it because he’d lived that way for a long time.   
  
A part of him had bitterly wondered why Stark didn’t take better care of himself. He had so much to live for: he had a team, a home, money, a name that didn’t incite fear in others. Why would he be so flippant about his personal safety?   
  
But the more Bucky dug up, the more he realized those were all things Bucky valued and hadn’t looked into them too closely.   
  
Take the team for example: Bucky spent most of his time in his quarters or with Steve when he asked. He’d assumed Tony spent time with them but, when he’d taken on his new unofficial role as Tony’s guardian, he realized that Tony spent nearly as much time with the team as Bucky did. Perhaps even less. Even after Wanda and Vision’s departure, the rift between Tony and Steve hadn’t healed completely. Tony was civil but not warm towards them. He’d been close to Bruce and Thor and with them off trying to build a new Asgard over Oklahoma, Tony was alone.   
  
This home Tony had so graciously offered to Bucky had belonged to his parents. The Avengers Tower had been sold and the Avengers facility was filled with bad memories. Stark had offered that to Fury to help rebuild SHIELD and moved out to this mansion. The walls were covered in expensive art work and a few portraits of Tony’s parents. It hadn’t been easy for Bucky to walk these halls but it must have been even harder for Tony. Bucky had seen him trail his fingers over the paintings of Maria Stark and over the dusty keys of the piano in the sitting room, a lump lodged in his throat.   
  
All the money in the world couldn’t fix what Bucky had taken from him. Nor could it fix the fact that most people still associated Stark with the weapons industry. Over a decade had passed and the press still referred to him as the Merchant of Death in their papers. Tony put on a brave face but Bucky saw him gather them in his hands.   
  
Followed him down the halls to his father’s office where the articles lined the walls. A wall of everything Tony refused to forget.   
  
Stark – Tony was a strange one.   
  
Bucky had known that when he took on this role. He was strange: kept odd hours, pushed himself more than anyone Bucky knew and took his pain in stride.   
  
He was also incredibly observant.   
  
Bucky had been about to call off his detail for the night. It was always tricky keeping an eye on him when he was at Stark Industries.   
  
This night, Bucky had claimed the usual rooftop across the way. It was a café during the day and a nightclub after twelve. He usually took the table by the wall where he could look across and see Tony’s office. He’d watched for a few hours tonight before figuring Tony would be okay for the night. He stood, stretching his arms above his head.   
  
“You know, if this was a romantic comedy, you’d be stalking me because you liked me and because Hollywood writers haven’t figured out that’s not cute, it’s actually pretty creepy.”   
  
Bucky stiffened, turning slowly to find Tony standing behind him. He was wearing a band t-shirt and jeans. A little too light for Bucky’s tastes. Even he had grabbed his leather jacket before coming out here.   
  
He averted his gaze, “I like the atmosphere,” he said and Tony actually laughed, his eyes alit. It took Bucky’s breath away momentarily.   
  
“Bullshit,” Tony said, sitting down across from Bucky’s abandoned chair. “You were spying on me.” He took a sip of his coffee and leaned back in the chair. “And doing a pretty shitty job of it. I left four hours ago.”   
  
Bucky blinked at him in question, “That’s not possible.”   
  
“It is when you’ve got a body double,” he said and Bucky gaped at him. “Still in the early stages but you never know. They’re great for sending to board meetings you don’t’ want to attend. And as a decoy when you want to find out if your roommate is spying on you.”   
  
Bucky sighed, covering his face. He sat down heavily and chose his words carefully. “I’m not… after you. If that’s what you think.”   
  
Tony was silent, studying him intently. Finally, “I get it,” he said. His face was grim and Bucky very much doubted that he got it. “If someone tried to kill me, I’d be wary of them, too.”   
  
Bucky’s heart skipped a beat, guilt setting in faster than he knew how to deal with before he took in the tense lines of Tony’s face and realized what was happening here. Tony wasn’t admitting to being afraid of Bucky.   
  
He thought Bucky was afraid of him.   
  
“No, listen,” Bucky said, leaning forward. Tony eyed him warily, his mouth a set line. Bucky ran a hand through his hair and tried for a smile, “You’ve been so nice to me.” Tony averted his eyes as Bucky went on, “And I know why. You feel guilty.”   
  
“It’s not enough,” Tony said plainly. “After what I did-“   
  
“It’s what anyone would have done. Hell, it’s what I would have done.” He waited for Tony to look at him and held his gaze firmly, “You gave me a place to stay and that can’t have been easy. And I don’t know how to repay that. So, the least I can do is make sure no one takes you out before I figure this out.”   
  
Tony’s eyes widened in disbelief, “You’re… what, offering me your services?”   
  
Bucky’s face warmed, “If you could make it sound less like prostitution…”   
  
The corner of Tony’s mouth turned up ever so slightly, “You want to babysit me?” Bucky rolled his eyes as Tony cocked his head to the side, a teasing smile on his face. “That’s not going to work out well for you.”   
  
“I can handle it,” Bucky replied confidently.   
  
+   
  
Bucky couldn’t handle it.   
  
Tony was a nuisance. He made a point of trying to lose Bucky at every turn.   
  
If he walked the crowded streets to his favorite coffee shop, he made sure to slide between groups of tourists and bickering couples so that Bucky had no choice but to either rudely push through them or politely wait. If he went to the lab late at night, he locked Bucky out. If he went to a board meeting, he made sure to take the air out of Bucky’s tires so he couldn’t follow.   
  
Initially, Bucky thought this was Tony’s way of rejecting his gift. But after another morning of Tony locking him out of the garage, Tony sent him a text, “You’re not very good at this, are you?”   
  
Bucky felt his temper flare before confusion set it. Was this a game for Tony?   
  
Then again, FRIDAY had only been asked to lock him out for a few hours. And Tony hadn’t slashed his bikes tires; he’d merely let the air out. A rather easy fix.   
  
Bucky felt an odd feeling take over, his mouth twisting into a hesitant smile.   
  
If Tony wanted a game, Bucky would give him one.   
  
+   
  
The easiest way to keep Tony from ditching him on his trips to the coffee shop was to beat him there. He waited outside the shop’s entrance with Tony’s coffee and a scone. Tony rose a brow and took the coffee gratefully, jerking his head to the side as he continued down the street to Stark Industries.   
  
He nearly lost Bucky in the crowd a few times and Bucky followed his gleeful laugh as closely as he could, a warmth spreading throughout his chest.   
  
Losing Tony around the mansion should’ve been impossible. At times, Bucky felt like a child he playing hide and seek. Even more so when he found Tony hiding in one of his cars. Tony was tapping away on his phone and spared Bucky a wry grin. “Okay, not my best plan.” He started it up, revving the engine and watching Bucky’s eyes widen with excitement.   
  
He flashed Bucky a grin. “Want to go for a ride?”   
  
And Bucky did.   
  
Getting past FRIDAY’s protocols was harder than Bucky expected. He’d tried asking nicely, giving up the ghost and explaining his protocol but the lab remained closed to him. Finally, he camped out by the door with a book and some tea. Stubbornness used to work on Steve. It might work on Tony.   
  
Hours later, he had to admit it hadn’t. He’d fallen asleep and gotten a crick in his neck, waking only when the door opened and he tipped backwards. He stared up at Tony who blinked at him tiredly and gestured to the stairwell. “Come on, Sleeping Beauty.”   
  
Bucky followed, unsure where Tony was leading him. He should be in bed and Bucky said so, earning a curious grin. Tony pushed opened the door to his room and shuffled inside, pulling his shirt over his head. “I’m sure you don’t have to watch me sleep.”   
  
Bucky eyes the sleek lines of his chest, the scar tissue in the center. He swallowed, averting his eyes. “It’s helpful but I can watch from outside.”   
  
Tony eyed him for a moment, as if trying to see if he was serious. “And sleep on the floor?” Bucky blinked at him blankly, “Have you been doing that the past few weeks?”   
  
More silence.   
  
Tony sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Well, come on then.” Bucky stared at him and he beckoned Bucky forward. “What kind of host would I be if I let you sleep on the floor?”   
  
Bucky couldn’t believe his ears but he rushed forward in case Tony wasn’t joking. He closed the door behind him and stood in center of the room awkwardly. There was a bed and a small chaise lounge. Honestly, the small couch would be nicer than the floor outside but Bucky didn’t want to presume.   
  
Tony rolled over on his side, and murmured, “It’s big enough for the both of us.” He huffed out a laugh, “You ever watch that movie the Bodyguard?”   
  
Bucky shook his head before kicking himself, realizing Tony couldn’t see him. “No,” he said, padding over quietly.   
  
“You’d love it,” he trailed off, his breathing evening out.   
  
Bucky watched his chest slowly rise and fall, his lashes fanning out over his cheeks. As much as Bucky had been watching him the past few weeks, he hadn’t noticed how tired Tony was. There were dark shadows under his eyes, his reactions a little slower than usual. He was slower to laugh and even slower to smile.   
  
Bucky was doing a pretty good job looking out for his physical well-being but he hadn’t done a great job paying attention to much else.   
  
He pulled the covers back and climbed underneath, watching the slight rise and fall of Tony’s back.   
  
+   
  
The next morning, Bucky brought Tony his favorite coffee with a cookie. Tony took it with a baffled smile. Bucky gestured for him to move ahead down the street and let Tony lose himself in the crowd for a moment.   
  
He hung out in Tony’s office during his board meeting and texted him throughout the whole thing. Little jokes about the board members, little observations, pictures of the Iron Man action figures in questionable positions. When the meeting was over, Tony scolded him but the smile on his face took all the power out of it.   
  
Bucky offered to keep watch across the way but Tony followed him out and had coffee with him instead. It was nice.   
  
Even nicer when they got dinner and held an actual conversation.   
  
“You’re not the first person I’ve slept with without having a real conversation. But usually, we’d have sex first,” he said. Bucky’s face warmed but he didn’t give Tony the satisfaction.   
  
Instead, he shrugged, levelling Tony with a steady look, “I’m not objectin’.”   
  
The most interesting thing happened: instead of rolling his eyes or snarking back, Tony stuttered over his next words. Bucky watched curiously as Tony took a sip of his drink and replied, “You’re joking.”   
  
Bucky rose a brow, “Am I?”   
  
It wasn’t part of his job. In fact, it was ill advised.   
  
But it was fun.   
  
Bucky can’t remember the last time he’d had fun.   
  
They’d tripped and stumbled over the mess of combat boots and sneakers on Tony’s floor. Tumbling into bed with a laugh and rolling on top of Tony in the process. Tony beamed up at him, the light in his eyes brighter than Bucky had seen since he’d started this. He stretched up, tangling his fingers in Bucky’s hair and tugging him down with a smirk. Bucky came eagerly, opening for his tongue and letting Tony grab the hem of his shirt.   
  
He pulled it off quickly, reaching for his own as Bucky nipped and sucked at his neck. Bucky had thought about this more than he was willing to admit. He had a game plan, a map to follow as he twined their fingers together and made his way down Tony’s chest. Tony writhed, biting down every sound that threatened to escape like they were signs of weakness.   
  
Bucky didn’t understand it, making it his mission to earn them.   
  
He ran his tongue over a sensitive nipple, slid Tony’s pants down and took his swollen cock into his mouth. He worked determinedly, eyes on Tony’s reddened face. Finally, a particularly clever suck made Tony release his lip with a shuddering moan. He twisted, his hands in Bucky’s hair as he cried out Bucky’s name and spilled over his tongue.   
  
+   
  
When Bucky awoke, he heard Tony’s voice, his fingers trailing through Bucky’s hair. “… I was brought up to believe in karma. Good things happen to good people and bad things to assholes. But my father was… not a good man. And what did he get in return? More money than he knew what to do with and a beautiful wife. Maybe I was his punishment. He sure treated me like it.   
  
“The point is, I don’t know if I believe in it anymore. Karma, I mean. I was a bad person. I did awful things and I hurt a lot of people. I didn’t care who. All I cared about but where my next drink was coming from. Who I could bring to my bed. And if it was a challenge, even better.   
  
“And I paid a price for it. Some would say it wasn’t enough and I can’t argue with that but I paid a price. And I got Pepper. Then the wormhole. Then I got a team. Then I lost the team. And I lost Pepper. And I lost the kid,” his voice cracked and he paused, taking a deep breath.   
  
“Then we brought everyone back.” Bucky turned over, meeting Tony’s gaze. Tony froze before his took up running his fingers through Bucky’s hair once more. “Why am I telling you this?” he asked quietly. “Because I don’t know why you’re here.”   
  
Bucky swallowed, his voice rough, “I told you, I-“   
  
“You want to pay me back. For what? What I did to you… I can’t make up for that,” he said somberly. “I can throw money at you, give you a room in a house too big for me alone and it won’t make up for that.”   
  
“I understand why you did it,” Bucky said. “I would have done worse.”   
  
“It doesn’t even out,” Tony said suddenly, his eyes bright. “It’s not fair.”   
  
Bucky stared at him, his heart ticking up even as he felt a peace start to settle over him.   
  
Tony felt it too. The unbalance. The unsettling feeling of getting something when you felt it was unearned.   
  
And he felt it because Bucky was here. Because he’d forgiven him.   
  
For once, Bucky knew just what to say, “You want to pay me back,” Tony looked to him with wide eyes. “Let me look out for you.”   
  
Tony’s mouth turned up in the corner, “This is a trick.”   
  
“Maybe,” Bucky said, sitting up. He moved in close, his breath on Tony’s neck sending shivers through his body. “If there’s one thing I’ve learned, it’s that we’re both stubborn. I can tell you I forgive you and you can tell me the same. We’re keep going in circles until we both die.”   
  
Tony sighed, cupping the back of Bucky’s head and holding him close. Bucky couldn’t resist adding, “And you’ll probably go first. You’re pretty old.” Tony laughed, tugging playfully at his ear until Bucky swallowed it in a kiss.   
  
+   
  
Things were almost boring now that Tony stopped making his job difficult.   
  
Instead, Bucky found excitement elsewhere.   
  
Like surprising Tony with sweets every morning on his way to work. It made him feel warm inside watching Tony’s eyes light up when Bucky handed over his coffee and a pastry.     
  
He took Tony to Coney Island after his meeting one day. Partially because he’d been curious and because Tony had never been.   
  
He’d made Tony dinner one night (and been handsomely rewarded).   
  
Taught the bots to play baseball one night if only to prove to Tony that he could.   
  
“Guarding” Tony started to feel a lot more like dating when he got kisses in return and slept beside him nearly every night.   
  
But it was still a job.   
  
So, when Bucky failed at it, it filled him with a familiar shame.   
  
They’d been out in the field dealing with the latest “super villain”. He called himself Dr. Doom and Bucky wasn’t sure where this guy had come from but he had some type of magic. And Tony hated magic.   
  
The team rushed in to deal with him and his group of bots. “Doom bots? Come on,” Tony scoffed, zooming in. Bucky hid a smile and took out the cluster closest to him. The fight went on for a while and Bucky quickly lost track of Tony. When he realized, he took out the last of the bots near him and went in search of Tony.   
  
He found him just in time to see Tony surrounded, his armor damaged and struggling to repair itself. Heart in his throat, Bucky hurried over, sliding in front of him as one of the bots jut out a metal spike. It went clean through Bucky’s armor and out his back.   
  
He bit down a scream, eyes clenched shut against the pain. Tony took the bots out hurriedly, dropping to one knee and lowering Bucky down. The mask came up, a concerned frown on his face as he touched Bucky’s side gently. “What did you do that for, you big dummy?”   
  
“Part of the job,” Bucky said. He tried to smile but his face didn’t quite cooperate. “How does it look?”   
  
“You want the truth?” Tony asked hesitantly and Bucky blinked at him. What an odd time to notice how pretty his eyes were.   
  
“Is it bad?” Bucky asked and Tony nodded. “Lie to me then.”   
  
Tony shook his head fondly, touching Bucky’s cheek with his bare hand. “You look great. Just swell.” Bucky laughed, wincing as it sent spikes of pain throughout his body. His vision was starting to fuzz out but a realization set in.   
  
“I paid my debt,” he said dazedly. Tony’s frown deepened, his hands cradling Bucky’s head.   
  
“Hey, hey, hang on, okay? They’re sending help.” Bucky nodded, the taste of blood filling his mouth. He coughed, grimacing as the taste spread. Tony’s worried eyes came into view. “And you still owe me. You – you taught Dummy how to pitch and he broke about five hundred dollars worth of equipment. And you know how expensive rent is in New York city? You really think we’re square? My life isn’t worth that much.”   
  
Bucky frowned at him, coughing as more fluid filled his lungs. “S’not true,” he said quietly. Tony held his gaze as everything started to blur and fade to black.   
  
+   
  
When he woke up, Tony was at his bedside, his hand on Bucky’s. When he saw Bucky was awake, he pulled his hand away. Bucky frowned, shifting uncomfortably as he looked around. He was in a hospital room but one unlike any he’d ever seen.   
  
“SHIELD,” Tony supplied, moving in closer. “How do you feel?”   
  
“Like I got stabbed by a robot,” he answered and Tony smiled.   
  
“So, you took a hit meant for me,” Tony said slowly. Bucky nodded, watching Tony’s fingers nervously tap out a rhythm on the bed. “You paid your debt. Whatever you think you owe me… it’s done.”   
  
Bucky shook his head, “You said – “   
  
“I know what I said. I thought you were drifting towards the light or whatever,” he replied, lowering his eyes for a moment. He looked at Bucky through his lashes, his words hesitant, “So, I guess we’re done.”   
  
Bucky felt his chest tighten before understanding set in. If there was anything Bucky thought he’d learned throughout this whole ordeal, it was how to read Tony.   
  
He cleared his throat, settling back in his pillows, “If anything, this proves I was right.” Tony blinked at him confusedly. “You need someone watching out for you.”   
  
Tony’s eyes widened minutely, a glimmer of hope in them before he shoved it down. “You recommending somebody? You’re kinda beat up at the moment.”   
  
Bucky rolled his eyes, “This is nothing.”   
  
“That ‘nothing’ put you out for a day,” Tony said and Bucky could hear the worry there. “Who’s looking out for you?”   
  
“I can tell you who’s nagging me,” Bucky said, a smile fighting to spread across his face.   
  
Tony stretched up and kissed his head, his nose and then his lips. “How about this, you look out for me and I’ll watch over you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on tumblr!.


End file.
